


The Symmetrical Lover of Death (The Kid)

by Aves_004



Series: Death's Lover [1]
Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Action & Romance, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama & Romance, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-10 10:14:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13499840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aves_004/pseuds/Aves_004
Summary: Ava had loved Death since she was a child. But she unsure if her attraction is due to the fact that they were pushed together or because of true feelings. She loves him but does he love her? An exceptionally talented meister in her own right, Ava takes on the halls of DWMA .





	The Symmetrical Lover of Death (The Kid)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet our protagonist, a new character added into an already established story.

Ava Perseph, a meister and student at Death Weapons Meister Academy, was on a mission with her partner and Weapon Jack Lake. Jack was a broad sword They were in Paris to collect the soul of Maximilien Robespierre, his murder of countless innocents had made his soul turn into a kishin egg. Jack was in weapon form. He was a jian, a double-edged straight sword and had been Ava's partner for a few years now. She was holding him with her right hand as they were chasing after Robespierre over the Parisian rooftops. She was across from him on the opposite side of the street and soon caught up to him.

She jumped across a ten meter gap and kicked him down with the blade against his neck.

"Maximilien Robespierre, for your atrocities against humanity, I am here to take your soul." Ava said as she looked down a the feral shell of man. He was finely dressed, like a proper French gentleman. But when you got closer, the clothes were dated and frayed and his eyes were dead.

Ava made quick work of him sliced him to pieces. All that was left was his soul as the rest of him faded away. Jack turned back into the tall teen boy with shaggy dark red hair and a casual smirk on his face, he dressed in a white button up t-shirt, black sneakers and distressed black jeans with safety pins to keep the tears together. He was a bit of a maverick but he always had Ava's back and was fairly laid back. He crouched down to grab the soul and swallowed it whole.

"Thanks for the meal." he said grinning.

Ava smiled and checked her watch, it was a necklace that she had hidden underneath her clothes. The hands read it was nearly midnight, she was supposed to meet Kid soon, he was also on a mission in Paris chasing down Master Thief Lupin with Liz and Patty. She wondered how he was doing...

"So we still have some time to spare, what do you want to do? Hello, Ava? Are you listening?" Jack said waving his hand in front of her.

She looked up from the watch and blushed. "Sorry I was just checking the time to make sure. Don't want to be late."

He looked at his partner, his green eyes scrutinizing her. "You mean you don't want to wait any longer to meet up with Kid."

Her blushed deepened and she began aggressively denying it. "No, that's not it. I just want to be punctual and not keep anyone waiting..."

Ava knew it was a terrible lie but she couldn't admit that she was waiting to see Kid. He had just been assigned to be in Paris on a mission while she was still working her and this would be the first time in over a month they've seen each other. Their schedules had been crazy, usually Death (Kid's father) pairs the two meisters together since Ava was one of the few who could calm him down when he got really neurotic, but recently she had been given solo missions.

She needed the space to think things over but she really missed him. Ava was holding her skull pendant that was part of her choker necklace, it was a gift from Kid that she always wore. It gave her comfort and holding it when she was worried or in deep thought had become a habit for her. She didn't want to be away from him but she was worried that he may need the space, that he might be getting suspicious. She hadn't told him yet. She needed to tell him, they've been friends for years but she had begun to feel more than that. She had to tell him.

"So are you actually going to do it? Tell him how you feel, I mean." he asked looking up to a laughing moon. The stars were out as the crescent moon was chuckling in the sky.

Ava looked up at the black, starry sky and spoke quietly, "I don't know if it's the right time, Jack. Besides what if I make things weird. He's him and I'm me, he probably doesn't feel anything toward me. I'm his friend, that's all."

She pulled her cropped jacket closer to her chest- the v-neck top she had underneath was allowing the night wind to still touch her skin, giving her goosebumps. She kept silent ad she gazed up at the Parisian sky, not wanting to continue the conversation. Jack knew not to press her too hard or she may never tell Kid.

Jack sat on the side of the bridge they were crossing and looked at her. They've been partners for over 4 years now and he knew she had a thing for Kid, a blind man could see they both had a attraction between them. He was two years older than her and though she was beautiful and amazing, he knew that she was already taken. Jack knew that Ava and him were the ones that were just friends, she became his partner. What was between the meister and weapon was purely platonic, besides Jack knew it was just a passing infatuation he had when he first met her all those years ago.

But Ava and Kid were something entirely different, they fell together so effortlessly that people just assumed they were already a couple. Whenever she was with him, her smile grew bigger and Kid's demeanor would calm as well, they were happier together. Too bad, everyone but them knew how they felt for one another.

-

On the other side of town, Kid and the Thompson twins were chasing after the thief to collect his soul. His mind was distracted, he was thinking about her and he knew that the way he was thinking about her wasn't appropriate. But his mind kept wandering to her and her smile...


End file.
